


Crush

by RoadFar



Series: Vikings 相关 [2]
Category: Vikings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis觉得自己找到了George总躲着他的原因。<br/>警告：全都是我瞎想的，人物走形都是我的错。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 名字角色对照  
> Travis Fimmel 崔维斯 - Ragnar 拉格纳  
> George Blagden 乔治 - Athelstan 艾塞斯坦  
> Gustaf Skarsgard 古斯塔夫 - Floki 弗洛基  
> Clive Standen 克里夫 - Rollo 罗洛

“嘿，崔维斯，瞧瞧这个。”  
坐在化妆间里等着化妆的古斯塔夫把自己的手机递给了边上尚未完全清醒的崔维斯，手机正中央是一张照片，身高差巨大的克里夫和乔治勾肩搭背，亲密得就好像亲兄弟一样。  
崔维斯揉了揉自己的眼睛，捏着古斯塔夫的手机一角说：“这是什么？”  
“克里夫和乔治的合影，”古斯塔夫收回手机，冲着电话那头道别，然后挂断了电话，“我女朋友看到的，发来问我见没见过。老实说我还真没见过。”  
化妆师陆续进来，开始帮他们做头发、弄脸上的伤妆。崔维斯目视前方坐在椅子上，身体慢慢倾斜向古斯塔夫，被化妆师拍了拍肩膀，他才勉为其难地正回去一点。  
他靠古斯塔夫越来越近，直到古斯塔夫扭头看他：“你想干嘛？”  
“嗯……克里夫和乔治关系很好。”崔维斯咬着手指说。  
古斯塔夫用很小的幅度点头：“是啊。”  
崔维斯放下手，抿了抿自己的嘴唇，然后乖乖坐直身体，让化妆师继续工作下去。  
等他们拍完当天的戏，坐回化妆间里休息，只剩崔维斯和古斯塔夫的时候，崔维斯坐在椅子上抱着他的饮料左右摇晃，身体时不时地碰到古斯塔夫的肩膀。  
“你到底想说什么？”古斯塔夫忍无可忍，扶住了崔维斯的手臂。  
崔维斯盯着古斯塔夫，咬着吸管吸了一大口饮料，然后说：“你能保守秘密吗？”  
古斯塔夫愣了一下，接着就缩起肩膀，用弗洛基的腔调说：“不！”然后他大笑起来，完全无视了崔维斯眨个不停的眼睛想要表达的“满心委屈”，他拍了拍崔维斯的脸颊说，“可别告诉我你还在想早上那张照片。”  
“你真的有个女朋友吗？”崔维斯的声音听起来有点尖刻。  
古斯塔夫掏出了自己的手机：“你想看照片吗？”他背着崔维斯翻了一会儿手机，然后又忍不住笑了起来，他脸上的眼线还没擦掉，那让他的神态看起来有些阴森和可笑，最后他把手机转到崔维斯面前，“我发给你？”  
崔维斯摇了摇头，他盯着照片，找到克里夫和乔治搂在对方身上的手都在哪里，然后轻轻哼了一声。  
“其实我也有点惊讶，”古斯塔夫凑到崔维斯面前和他一起研究，他捏着自己的下巴看了一会儿说，“哦，你瞧，乔治看起来可真放松。”  
“我的弟弟背叛了我。”  
“行了，崔维斯。别咬吸管了。”  
*  
崔维斯能察觉到，最近乔治不太和他说话。现在他有点明白原因了：大概是因为乔治找到了更好的伙伴，也就是克里夫。  
这感觉可不好。不知道为什么，他总觉得他正在读的剧本就像预言——他和他的兄弟之间有了裂痕，他的艾塞斯坦离他而去，甚至，在他看不到的地方，受到他想象不到的伤害——  
古斯塔夫在他脑门上弹了一下手指，把他拉回了现实。他的眼前总有一层雾，把他和别人分隔开来，当他沉浸在雾里的时候，他根本看不见外界发生了什么——他也不在乎。  
现在他在乎了，因为属于他的什么跟着雾一起消失了，他得面对现实。  
“你可以去找乔治谈谈。”古斯塔夫一针见血。  
崔维斯摇了摇头：“我们最近没有对手戏，连对台词的机会我们都没。”  
古斯塔夫擦了擦自己的额头：“天哪，崔维斯，我才知道你这种人也有混得这么惨的时候。”  
“我哪种人？”  
“你懂。”  
“我不懂，”崔维斯坐得靠古斯塔夫更近了一点，“告诉我。”  
古斯塔夫瞥了他一眼，又为他指了一条明路：“那你就去找克里夫谈谈，这不是很简单吗？”  
崔维斯点了点头，他凑过去亲了一下古斯塔夫的额头：“伙计，你真是我的智囊。”  
“帮你想出这些主意我都没用到我脚上的脑细胞，”古斯塔夫有些嫌弃地拍走了崔维斯，“够了，你快去问吧，别再缠着我看那张照片了——你真的不需要我发给你？”  
*  
崔维斯直接了当地在休息室门口拦住了刚收工的克里夫。  
“我能问你一些问题吗？”他微微仰视着克里夫，披挂着毛皮披风的克里夫能帮他挡掉不少太阳。  
克里夫打开了房门：“进去说吧。”  
崔维斯不客气地坐在了克里夫的沙发上，至少他记得脱了鞋子再把脚缩上去，他抱着一边的膝盖对正在喝水的克里夫说：“乔治和你在一起吗？”  
克里夫把一口水都喷了出来，他放下水瓶擦了擦自己的嘴，神情里的震惊渐渐转为了疑惑：“等等，让我确认一下，你说的在一起是哪个在一起？”  
崔维斯露出心绞痛一样的表情，克里夫的嘴角抽了抽：“够了，你别再想下去了。不管哪种在一起都不是。”  
“我看到你们在一起的照片。”  
“是啊，”克里夫小心地脱掉披风，等会儿他还要接着拍戏，“我们都是英国人，可以一起坐飞机回家。”  
“回谁的家？”  
“……各回各家，”克里夫坐到了崔维斯的边上，“崔维斯，你想说什么？”  
崔维斯感到一丝烦躁。他不知道该怎么表达自己的意思，就算抓了抓自己下巴上的胡子，那种烦躁感还是挥之不去。他和克里夫互相盯着看了一会儿，最终他决定更直接点：“你喜欢他吗？”  
“当然——”克里夫没说完就发现崔维斯用拉格纳瞪着死敌的眼神瞪着他，他抬起双手简直就要投降了，“哦，拜托！你以为谁都和你用一样的态度喜欢？说真的，你告诉我，谁会不喜欢他？”  
崔维斯歪着脑袋思索了一会儿说：“我不知道，你女朋友？”  
“崔维斯，”克里夫有点儿心如死灰，“你剧里的老婆盾女也挺喜欢艾塞斯坦。”  
“那是剧，这是现实。”崔维斯很一本正经地说着，这回轮到克里夫瞪着崔维斯了，崔维斯眨了一下眼睛平静地回望着他，显然克里夫的瞪视没起到任何效果。  
克里夫无奈地摇头，把水瓶拿过来狠狠灌了大半瓶水，喘了口气问崔维斯：“你为什么咬他的耳朵？”  
“……什么？”  
“耳朵，”克里夫指着自己的耳朵向崔维斯示意，“有一天你们去夜店玩的时候，你咬了乔治的耳朵。别跟我说你忘了。”  
“我没有忘记。”  
“很好，”克里夫坐正了面对着崔维斯说，“解释一下。”  
崔维斯摇了摇身体：“我不想解释。”  
克里夫揉着自己的太阳穴说：“崔维斯，够了，真的，你不能这样无休无止地玩弄他——”  
“克里夫，你知道吗，”崔维斯打断了克里夫的话说，“你看起来就像乔治的爸爸。”  
克里夫又狠狠地瞪了崔维斯一眼：“哦！就算我是乔治的爸爸，我也绝对不会接受你这样的家伙当他的男朋友……”他想了想又重申，“不，我最多就是他哥而已！”  
“你好，乔治的哥哥。”崔维斯笑了笑，伸出手要和克里夫握手。  
“……成熟点，崔维斯。”  
“我能带他去参加毕业舞会吗？”  
“你为什么咬他的耳朵？”  
崔维斯缩起了嘴角的笑容，耷拉着眉毛说：“我不会告诉你的。”  
“哦，非常好，”克里夫客气地笑了笑，“我会好好关照乔治的——他现在每天都要躲过好多人的口水，这全拜你和古斯塔夫所赐。”  
“我们干啥了？”  
“你忘了？你们在全世界人民的面前亲了他满脑袋口水。”  
“并没有口水——”崔维斯想要解释一下为自己扳回一分，然后他猛然意识到什么，“等等，古斯塔夫也？”  
“你们对他太肆意妄为——”  
“那古斯塔夫咬了乔治的耳朵了吗？”  
“什么？”克里夫皱起眉头，“没有！你当人人都像你吗？听着崔维斯，我觉得你该正视一下你对乔治的迷恋了，你……”  
后来克里夫说的话崔维斯就没有再听进去了。  
乔治的耳朵只有他咬过。  
当时的场面有点混乱，可能他用的力气太大了……  
崔维斯打定主意，下一次见到乔治，一定会想办法补偿他——首先得躲过克里夫。

end


	2. Chapter 2

崔维斯坐在古斯塔夫边上，趁着化妆师们去拿东西的空档，朝着古斯塔夫眨了一下左眼。  
古斯塔夫摆了摆手：“说吧，没人会听见的。”  
“你亲了乔治吗？”  
“哈？”古斯塔夫回头望了一眼翻找材料的化妆师们，“你搞什么？”  
崔维斯把手合拢了放在膝盖上说：“克里夫告诉我的。”  
古斯塔夫压低了声音问：“等等，你们的谈话就谈了这个？”  
“还有别的，不过这个问题你刚好可以回答。”  
“我说……”古斯塔夫想去揉自己的额头，但因为担心脸上的妆被毁掉，只能用手腕蹭了蹭自己的太阳穴，“崔维斯，你不觉得自己有点不正常吗？你……想过自己这种叫什么吗？”  
“叫狂热的迷恋，”崔维斯似笑非笑，“也是克里夫告诉我的。”  
“你需要治疗吗？”  
崔维斯立刻摇头：“不要，我想看看这是不是绝症。”  
“崔维斯，”古斯塔夫搭着他的肩膀，冷冷地盯着他的眼睛，“我理解你，伙计，毕竟谁会不喜欢乔治呢？但你这么做对乔治不公平。你懂我的意思。”  
崔维斯露出了沮丧的表情——这很少见，他用黏黏糊糊的声音说：“你是对的。”  
“所以听我的，”古斯塔夫拍了崔维斯几下，看到化妆师朝他们走了过来，他坐回自己的位子，扭过头对崔维斯说，“和他谈谈。”  
*  
崔维斯觉得他已经几百年没有和乔治说话了，就跟剧中的拉格纳和艾塞斯坦一样，大海将他们分隔开，但可笑的是，崔维斯和乔治就在一个剧组里。  
他终于等来了宝贵的对手戏机会，乔治骑着一头毛色黑亮的驴子往他的方向走过来，眼神坚定地直视着崔维斯——这大概是这么多天来，乔治第一次直视崔维斯的眼睛。  
他们演完几个近景，接下去是一个远景镜头，崔维斯环着乔治的肩膀搂着他慢慢走，镜头藏在身后十来米开外，在走了好一会儿，确定没人听得见他们的说话声后，崔维斯凑在乔治的耳边轻轻吹了口气。  
乔治猛地缩了一下脖子，为了不让人看出来，他尽量克制着自己的反应，只是眼睛往崔维斯的方向转了转，然后又马上装作什么都没发生一般的目视前方。  
崔维斯搭在乔治肩上的手指动了几下，隔着他的衣服缓慢地摩擦他的肩膀。他贴在乔治耳边对他说：“我们还要走很久，可以说点悄悄话。”  
“也许，”乔治慢慢开口，“也许有人在收音。”  
“我看过了，没有。”  
乔治微微点头，然后俩人又沉默地走了一会儿，崔维斯怕自己再憋一会儿就要被逼疯了，他决定直截了当地问：“你是躲着我吗？”  
乔治的脚步迟疑了一下，崔维斯搂紧了他把他往前带，他没得到乔治的任何回答，忍不住又问：“是因为耳朵……？”  
乔治垂下头看着脚边的花花草草，过了会儿他终于抬起了头：“并不是——”  
“崔维斯！乔治！”身后远处有人冲着他们俩大声叫喊，乔治的话刚说出口就又缩了回去。崔维斯愤怒于这叫声的不合时宜，他杀气腾腾地扭身瞪视几十米外的罪魁祸首，乔治也跟着往回望，有人在招呼他们快点牵着驴回来，拍下一场。  
崔维斯拉着缰绳，不太开心地往回走，快走到的时候不死心，小声又快速地问乔治：“并不是什么？”  
工作人员已经聚集了过来，牵走了驴子，为他们换衣服补妆。乔治看了崔维斯一眼，笑了笑，就遵照指示，去为下一场做准备了。  
这可不是崔维斯期望的谈话，他反省了一下，觉得也许是环境并不太适合。崔维斯熬过了几天艰难的夜戏，总算又等到了和乔治拍对手戏，同样的一片草地，乔治还是骑在那头小毛驴上，驴子站在崔维斯跟前，崔维斯摸了摸它的脸颊：“嗨，长耳朵的国王，还认得我吗？”  
拍摄开始，乔治骑在驴子上要离开，崔维斯站在他身边，依照剧本写的挽留他。他抬起头望着乔治的眼睛，表现出自己一百二十分的诚意，对乔治说：“我希望你跟我回去。”  
乔治抓着缰绳往后拎了拎，小毛驴晃了几下脑袋，身体也跟着向后挪。崔维斯立刻揪住乔治的长袍，收紧手指抓紧他的腿，阻住了他的坐骑往后退的趋势，眼睛从始至终没离开过乔治的脸。  
摄像机拍不到乔治的脸，他有些惊讶地看了一眼崔维斯落在他腿上的手，似乎做了一会儿思想斗争，最终还是抿紧嘴唇，一句话没说。  
崔维斯伸开手指又用力抓了几下，他当然知道摄像机就对着他的上半身在拍，但他没法停下手里的动作——他想乔治应该明白他刚才念的台词。  
乔治神色复杂地望着他，过了会儿驴子打了个响鼻，乔治就挪开了视线。  
*  
“我觉得那头驴子都听明白了我的意思。”崔维斯躺在沙发上，一侧手脚垂下沙发，装死一般搁在地上。  
“你当着一头驴子的面，指望乔治跟你谈谈，”古斯塔夫翻了几页剧本，“你怎么不干脆和他一起骑在驴上，环绕整个剧组转三圈呢？”  
崔维斯抬起手搭在自己的眼睛上：“我只是想抓住每一个机会……”  
古斯塔夫怜悯地看着崔维斯：“你要不要试试推特？”  
“用了干嘛？”  
“可以用来和乔治谈谈，他用推特，好像他还挺喜欢发推——”  
“我的意思是，我为什么要用？”崔维斯放下手，用眼角瞟了一眼古斯塔夫，“我和他在一个剧组，为什么还要发推特和他说话。”  
古斯塔夫动了动一边的嘴角：“你瞧，你也不是每一个机会都愿意抓住的。剩下的还有什么？打电话约他出来？干脆去他门口堵他？我说，这应该难不住你吧，崔维斯。”  
崔维斯转了个身，把脸对着沙发里侧，过了会儿说：“我知道了。谢啦，古斯塔夫。”  
“不用谢，快点把这事儿解决，不然我也要被你烦死了，”古斯塔夫抬起脚，踢了一下崔维斯仍然垂在地上的脚，“现在可以从我房间滚出去了，我要和我女朋友打电话了。”  
“你们打电话有什么我不能听的事吗？”  
*  
乔治拎着垃圾走出自己房间，他走到垃圾桶边上还没来得及掀开翻盖，边上的阴影里突然传出声音。  
“乔治。”  
崔维斯从角落里走出来，深秋的夜里寒意阵阵，他双手环住身体，缩着脖子走到有点被吓到的乔治面前。  
乔治呆呆望着他，手下摸索着打开垃圾桶盖把垃圾丢了进去，盖上了翻盖后他握着自己的手，小声回了一句：“晚上好。”  
崔维斯歪着头看乔治，脑袋越凑越近，乔治绷直了身体上身微微往后仰，崔维斯突然就一脑袋栽在了他的肩膀上，脑袋转了几下压紧了乔治的颈根，声音都闷在了乔治的衣服上：“我有点儿冷，乔治。”  
“你站了很久吗？”  
“是的，你不揉揉我的头发吗？”  
“我……”乔治有些不知所措，“我想我应该先去洗一下手……”  
“没关系，反正我也没洗头。”  
崔维斯看见乔治张开了嘴，不知道该说点什么好，于是他抬起自己的头，伸出手指抵着乔治的下嘴唇，向上轻轻推，把他的嘴合拢。  
乔治盯着崔维斯，他的下嘴唇上还有崔维斯的手指，轻轻抚过他下巴上的胡子。他拉开崔维斯的手，崔维斯立刻装出受伤的样子把手捂在心口：“乔治，能告诉我出了什么事吗？我咬疼你了？”  
乔治似乎还在酝酿说什么好，崔维斯便又大着胆子伸出手撩起乔治耳朵边上的头发，在确认他并没有阻止他的意思后，崔维斯小心地探头去看他的耳朵，多日之前他咬过的地方没留下一点痕迹，他心里松了口气，手指碰了碰乔治的耳垂，然后就索性粘在上面了。  
“崔维斯，”乔治思考良久后才开口，“我们能，谈谈吗？”  
“我们正在谈谈。”崔维斯简直要迷上乔治耳垂的触感了。  
“我想谈谈的时候，最好还是不要把手指放在对方的耳朵上……”  
崔维斯的另一只手抓住了乔治的手：“这没什么不可以的，你也可以。”他拉着乔治的手放到了自己的耳边，乔治马上抽回了自己的手：“不，不……我觉得这不对……崔维斯，请原谅我的这个问题，但我真的很想知道，这是常态吗？”  
“什么常态？”  
“这种谈话方式，还有，”乔治皱了一下眉头，他的一侧脸颊也跟着鼓了出来，“各种各样的拥抱，接触，还有，呃……”  
崔维斯靠了过去亲了一下乔治的脸。  
“亲吻，是吗？”  
乔治僵了一下，然后低下头说：“如果我有任何冒犯到你的地方，我道歉。”  
“没有，”崔维斯摇头，“我是说，不是，”他顿了顿，等乔治抬起头望向他才又接着说，“克里夫和古斯塔夫都告诉我应该正视自己的问题，所以，这不是常态，乔治。”  
崔维斯的手慢慢搭到了乔治的肩膀上，把握好了力度，慢慢揉捏他的肩膀，指腹在衣服上扫过，触感透过布料抵达皮肤，他冲着乔治眨了眨眼：“我看到你就情不自禁。”  
乔治也摇了摇头：“也许你只是入戏太深了，崔维斯，”他停了一会儿，声音小了下去，“这种感觉我能理解，太沉迷于戏中的情感，就会忘记自己……”  
“我分得清，”崔维斯的手已经爬到了乔治的颈部，他用拇指来回抚弄乔治下巴处的胡子，“我分得清，因为我可比你大多了。”  
“……克里夫说你的心理年龄是我们中最小的。”乔治不服气地顶了一句。  
崔维斯点点头：“嗯，我兄弟总这样，不用理他。”  
“瞧，你还在戏里。”乔治倾斜身体试图躲过崔维斯得寸进尺的手指，崔维斯干脆把另一只手也伸了出来搂住了他的脖子说：“这只是引用，乔治。现在我要引用另一句话了，毕竟我们在垃圾桶前已经聊了够久了：我希望你跟我回去。”  
乔治有些焦躁地扭过头望着自己房间的方向，崔维斯也看了一眼：“有人在你屋里吗？”  
“不，只是……”乔治伸长了脖子，“我得走了，崔维斯，我正在烧水……”  
“真的吗？乔治？”崔维斯震惊地松了松手，乔治往后退了一步，“你就用水来拒绝我？”  
乔治原地挣扎了一会儿：“不，我说的是真的……”他纠结了几秒，还是转身往自己房间跑了过去。  
崔维斯目视着乔治匆匆关上了门，站在寒风中，感觉前所未有的寂寥和不甘。  
他居然输给了一壶热水。


	3. Chapter 3

“别太难过，兄弟。”古斯塔夫说着这话的时候连头都没抬起来。  
崔维斯躺在沙发上，望着天花板平缓地呼吸着。他并不是难过，事实上，过了最开始的那几个小时后，他开始体会到这件事里透露出的潜台词了。  
乔治也陷入了深深的困惑。  
他问崔维斯，他做的一切是不是常态——那些拥抱，接触，还有亲吻。乔治对这些的反应一点都不自然，他顺从但是僵硬地承受了，但这既非接受，也非拒绝，就好像他仍然在辨别那到底是什么一样。  
“他说我入戏太深，还说他能够理解。”崔维斯用好像旁观者一样的情绪说。  
古斯塔夫终于抬起头看了他一眼：“这句话信息量有点大，崔维斯。首先，你是入戏太深吗？其次，乔治也入戏太深吗？过去时？”  
崔维斯在沙发上翻了个身：“我分得清戏里和现实，现实里我可以每天洗澡，至于乔治，我不知道，也许他有过这样的经历。”  
古斯塔夫弓着腰撑住下巴，修长骨感的食指在他的下巴到嘴唇之间刮来刮去：“他还年轻，演过的戏还不多，所以这也不是不可能。”  
“你有过吗？和别的男演员？”崔维斯冷不丁问了一句，古斯塔夫慢慢坐直身体：“我有女朋友。”  
“你还有‘男朋友’。”崔维斯伸出手，搭在古斯塔夫的膝盖上，有点刻意地撩拨了两把，嘴上做出“乔尔”的口型。  
“是，以及一大家子兄弟姐妹，怎么样，你羡慕吗？”古斯塔夫摘开崔维斯的手，“所以我可以问你收咨询费了吗？”  
“好的，好的。”崔维斯坐起身来，勾住古斯塔夫的脖子望着他的眼睛，凑近后突然仰起下巴，在他脑门上留下一个吻。  
古斯塔夫有点心累，他等崔维斯松开自己，坐在沙发上放松地伸展四肢，这才揉了揉自己的脖子，用近乎放弃的语调问他：“崔维斯，你能告诉我这是常态吗？”  
“你是常态，乔治不是。”崔维斯很坚定地说完，用一个甜蜜的笑容收尾。  
*  
难得的休息日，克里夫终于摆脱了涂满全身的凶残伤妆，他找乔治打算一起出去透透气，乔治捏着剧本，脚步还在房间里犹豫。  
“怎么了？”克里夫靠过去看乔治剧本翻到的页面，是艾塞斯坦和拉格纳在瀑布前的一场戏。  
乔治的手指抚过那些描述他们动作的句子，最后停在了拉格纳的名字上：“我们就快要拍这一场了，我想我应该去找崔维斯对对戏，我……他在行得多，但是……”  
“你担心什么？”克里夫很有耐心地找了个椅子坐了下来，等乔治把他憋了一半的话说出来。他还是颇有些作为前辈的自豪感的，毕竟他确实比乔治大好多岁，而且，见过的人和事也比乔治多得多——他知道乔治正陷入了一个坎，也许他能帮忙让他跨过去。  
乔治抿着嘴唇，有点不好意思地摇了摇头：“大概不值一提。”  
“没什么是不值一提的，你有困惑，如果我能帮你，那我们就一起解决它，”克里夫让乔治也坐了下来，思忖了一下后说，“你不敢去找崔维斯？”  
乔治的身体轻轻摇晃了一下，克里夫想自己看来没猜错。总有些人，他给别人的感觉是无法捉摸的，这会让一些人恐惧。  
乔治想了一会儿说：“他是个……很……奇妙的人，有时候我觉得他就是拉格纳，而我……我也许没法像艾塞斯坦那样有勇气。”  
克里夫在心里给崔维斯记了一比。看看这家伙做了些什么，就连休息日乔治都走不出他的阴影！  
“……不过我本来就不是艾塞斯坦，所以我没有他那样有勇气，那并不重要。崔维斯也不是拉格纳，不，这不重要……”  
乔治似乎被自己绕进去了，他皱着眉头在纠结在怎么说明情况，但他脑袋里缠起来的绳结越抽越死。  
克里夫叹了口气，他知道那根绳结的头在哪儿。  
“所以你困惑的是什么，乔治？你困惑的，”克里夫停顿了一下说，“是崔维斯这个人，对吗？”  
乔治的脸颊微微红了起来：“我想也许是一种……唔……移情作用。我……我大概没分清角色和现实……”  
“你对你自己和艾塞斯坦的定位很清楚，我没看出什么分不清的。你怕他吗？你害怕和他对戏吗？”  
“和他一起演戏对我来说很难，但我……还是很期待和他一起演戏，因为他实在太棒了。”  
“所以你并不怕他。”  
乔治斟酌了很久后说：“也许我怕的不是他，只是不知道该如何应对之后会发生的事……”  
克里夫觉得他已经捉住了那条狡猾的线头了——就像崔维斯一样的狡猾。  
“你指什么？”  
乔治低下头去：“他捉摸不透……我不知道他的意图。”  
克里夫站了起来：“那就让他告诉你，清楚地告诉你。”  
*  
克里夫跑进镇上的小酒吧，这儿又小又暗，大家放工的时候时常会到这儿消磨一下时光，毕竟在披着维京人的皮冲啊杀地在泥里滚了几天后，能两眼放空地盯着墙壁喝点儿泥水之外的东西，都已经是至高的享受了。  
克里夫走到了吧台的角落，他看到一个人将帽衫的帽子盖在头上，趴在桌上，他知道那是谁，因为就是他打电话叫他到这儿来谈谈的。  
“崔维斯，”克里夫叫了两大杯啤酒，一杯放在他抱着头的手臂前面，“我很高兴你愿意出来跟我聊聊。”  
崔维斯一动不动。  
克里夫耸了耸肩：“好吧，也许你没什么要和我谈的，那就我来跟你说吧，你只要听着就行了，”他清了清喉咙，“我要跟你说一件事情，他仰视你。”  
崔维斯的身体似乎抖了一下，克里夫轻轻哼了一声：“你知道我说的是谁。我本来以为他是入戏太深，但事实上并不是那样。他和你不一样，崔维斯。你看起来入戏太深，那是因为你让人搞不懂，他看起来入戏太深，是因为他……他自己陷入了困惑，而这困惑，”克里夫狠狠瞪了一眼崔维斯，也不管他趴着是不是能够感受得到，“正是你施加给他的。”  
克里夫喝了一大口啤酒，继续把自己想说的都倒了出来：“我已经不想知道你为什么咬他耳朵了，不过我让你认清自己迷恋他的事情你认清了没有？你有这个打算吗？哦，我大概是管太多了。但事实就是乔治需要我的帮助——你应该不需要我的帮助吧？把你的心理年龄调大一点，别再戏弄他了，把你的真正意图告诉他。现在我要说最后一句话了。”  
克里夫深深呼吸，然后盯着吧台里面某个酒龙头，说：“也许他不愿承认，但他和你一样——他对你迷恋有加。”  
他等着边上的人给点反应，很快他如愿以偿——边上的人伸了伸手脚，轻轻喊了声“老天”，那声音……不是崔维斯的。  
克里夫盯着边上的人看，那人抬起头，拉掉头上的帽子，是古斯塔夫，他穿着崔维斯的外套，故意缩起身体显得自己没有那么的高大。  
“什么？！”克里夫几乎要把自己的胡子吹起来了，“崔维斯呢？我找他谈谈——为什么是你？”  
古斯塔夫毫不客气地抓起面前的啤酒喝了半杯，然后擦了擦嘴边的酒沫说：“既然都这样了我就告诉你吧。他趁着你出门的工夫去找乔治了。不过你刚才说的话我都同步传给他啦，”古斯塔夫举起手中的手机，此刻正接通了崔维斯，他当着克里夫的面按下了挂断，然后按住了克里夫的肩膀，“你还想再喝一杯吗？”  
*  
崔维斯蹲在乔治房间门口把克里夫的谈话都听完了，他用袖子捂着自己的嘴，这才憋住了几乎要冲出来的笑声，等电话挂断，他等了等，又忍不住笑了几声。  
门就在他笑的时候打开了，崔维斯几乎跌倒，他回头看到乔治一脸难以置信的表情看着他，于是他站了起来，往前轻轻跨了一小步站到乔治的房间里，将门在自己背后关上。  
崔维斯咳嗽了几声，举起手中的剧本说：“我们来练一下这段……好吗？”  
乔治点了点头，把房间中间的椅子搬开，空出足够的位置，两人站好，崔维斯压抑着情绪说：“我见过你向你的神祈祷，愿意教我几句祷文吗？这样我也能学学。”  
乔治朝着崔维斯转过身，慢慢双溪跪下，两手在身前交握，他用眼神向崔维斯示意，崔维斯便也转身，慢慢跪下，膝盖几乎顶在了乔治的膝盖上。  
乔治尴尬地看了一眼两人膝盖接触的部分，崔维斯小声说：“房间太小了。”  
乔治慢慢抬起头，盯着崔维斯的眼睛只看了一秒就错开了，他盯着崔维斯身后的某个点说：“我们在天上的父——”  
“请将我心中所想传达与你。”崔维斯马上接了上去。  
乔治张开了嘴，一下子忘了后面的台词，他僵了一会儿，微微眯起眼睛望着崔维斯说：“崔维斯，这是……这不是你的台词。”  
“这是我的，”崔维斯笑了笑，凝视着乔治的眼睛说，“是我的，不是拉格纳的。”  
崔维斯调整了一下自己的姿势，这让他靠乔治更近了，他能听见乔治的呼吸变得急促了起来，他继续说着：“这样你便能理解我，正如我也如此渴求理解你，理解你的每一寸皮肤和每一丝呼吸。”  
乔治的视线从崔维斯的脸上挣扎着滑开，崔维斯腾出一只手捏着他的下巴将他的脸转过来面对自己。  
“我们在天上的父，请赐我足够的勇气——跟我念，乔治。”  
“请……请赐我足够的勇气……”  
“宽恕我们的笨拙，不叫我们遇见试探，而救我们脱离于盲目和错过，”崔维斯用拇指蹭了蹭乔治的下巴，他的手下能感受到乔治微微的颤抖，“直到永远。”  
乔治闭了一下眼睛，然后又睁开，崔维斯点了一下头说：“该你了。”  
乔治舔了舔自己的嘴唇，用最小的幅度动着嘴唇，声音小到崔维斯几乎听不见。他将耳朵凑了过去，终于听见了最后几个词：“……直到永远。”  
崔维斯笑了笑，他靠近乔治，看到乔治上身往后退仰了一下，但很快停住，目不转睛地盯着近在咫尺的崔维斯，呼吸都落在了崔维斯的脸上。  
崔维斯侧过头吻了一下乔治的嘴唇，然后他抱紧了他，将自己全身的力量几乎都压在他身上，亲吻温柔但又坚定地落在他的嘴唇之间，他搂紧了乔治的脖子，手指钻进他的头发中间，一点点握住他的头发，直到乔治终于也抱住了他的背脊，将他的吻也传给了崔维斯。  
他们终于分开，乔治已经快要忘记怎么呼吸了，崔维斯依然抱紧了他，脑袋搁在乔治的肩上，对着他的耳朵，心满意足地说：“阿门。”

end


End file.
